¿Felicidad al lado de Sirius?
by Legolas3
Summary: Harry trabaja forzosamente para los Dursley, ¿todo cambiara cuando se mude con Sirius?, o tal ves...


Notas: los derechos son de J.K Rowling , únicamente jugamos con sus personajes, como señal de admiración.  
  
Notas: Bueno un intento cómico, ya que solo escribo tragedias, a ver que les parece, tan solo es un intento.  
¿Felicidad al lado de Sirius?  
Los Dursley personas de terrible carácter, mover un dedo es demasiado trabajo.  
  
Harry barre el patio, Harry prepara el desayuno, Harry barre la sala, Harry lava el baño, Harry prepara la comida, Harry lava los platos, Harry arregla los dormitorios (realmente agradezco que la casa sea tan pequeña o me volvería loco) Harry la cena; un minuto mas y me creeré cenicienta, todo yo, todo el día los quehaceres; mi única felicidad es regresar a Hogwarts, al menos ahí no están los Dursley; pero ni ahí me salvo, están los desordenados de mis compañeros; Harry levanta los restos de comida, Harry ordena nuestros baúles; francamente estoy harto, no creo que ni los elfos domésticos trabajen así.  
Estoy cansado, y mi única esperanza, fue aquella ves, pensar que pude abandonar a los Dursley y vivir con mi padrino, pero haya esta mi mala suerte, y mejor dejo de pensar, el carro no se lava solo, como tiene a bien recordarme mi tío.  
OH! Felicidad, la carta es de Dumbledore, dice aquello que he estado esperando, mi padrino es libre, probo su inocencia, al fin me voy de aquí, no mas carros que lavar, no mas platos que lavar, no mas alfombras que sacudir, no mas cuartos que arreglar; libre al fin, me mudare a la casa de un mago y seré feliz.  
Mi equipaje esta listo, los Dursley escondidos, por fin soy libre, mi padrino viene por mi, tocan la puerta debe ser el, es una sorpresa encontrar frente a mi al profesor Lupin, después recuerdo que Dumbledore me hablo de ciertas cosas entre mi padrino y el, (no importa mientras pueda ser libre).  
El me sonríe y nota el delantal, me pregunta de ello y yo rápidamente le explico todo aquello que los Dursley me obligaban a hacer; me ve sorprendido y después toma mis cosas y caminamos en dirección a la casa de magos con chimenea mas cercana, unos polvos flu, y aquí estamos.  
Que rayos , la casa es enorme pero el polvo la cubre casi por completo, y no se diga los restos de comida por doquier.  
Mi padrino entra rápidamente y me sonríe, luego mientras observo el desorden en la siguiente sala, puedo ver que conferencian secretamente con el profesor Lupin, mi padrino sonríe alegremente y ambos me observan, definitivamente no me gustan esas miradas.  
Harry me alegra verte, me dice, eres justo lo que necesitábamos, ambos me llevan a una habitación, la cocina, los trastes sucios se amontonan hasta las paredes, me sonríen, cuando termines aquí puedes comenzar con la sala, después las treinta y dos habitaciones necesitan una limpieza profunda, no olvides el garaje, mi moto necesita una lavada y encerada completa, los jardines, por que también eres competente en eso, la chimenea una buena limpiada, y después ya veremos con que sigues, así mis túnicas necesitan plancharse.  
Los dos me sonríen, ah y Harry , cuando termines date prisa con la cena, vamos a estar un poco ocupados, pero la cena a tiempo, si no hay nada en el refrigerador te vas al súper, el mas cercano esta a unas cuatro horas.  
Me atrevía a preguntar por un elfo domestico , pero Sirius replico que como ahora exigían salarios, los de su casa estaban en huelga indefinida, recuérdenme matar a Hermione; además agrega el, puede ser que tu fuerza para derrotar a Voldemort, venga de los constantes quehaceres, seria trágico si te hacemos débil; por que presiento que la sonrisa maliciosa, con que lo dijo, no hacia muy sinceras sus palabras.  
Lavando el plato numero cincuenta y seis, me pregunto si Hermione, la reviviré solo para esto( quien tuvo buenos resultados con su campaña, para la no explotación de los elfos domésticos), podría promover otra, para la no explotación de Harry Potter, el niño que lavo.  
Notas: una tonta humorada, que seguramente a nadie le dio risa, pero tenia esa idea, si no salen las ideas mayores luego no puedo escribir los capítulos de las series. Perdón Fans de Sirius y Remus y de Harry. 


End file.
